


【异坤】是妹妹呀（三）

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi
Kudos: 5





	【异坤】是妹妹呀（三）

Vol. 09 圣诞节一起过  
  
街道寂静，只有车轮摩擦水泥地面发出的沙沙声。  
蔡徐坤到了家门口停下，回头看了眼王子异。正好对上他沉沉的目光，像是要看进他心里一样。蔡徐坤握着把手的手指蜷了一下。  
“我明天……”王子异嗓音有些哑，“来接你。”  
蔡徐坤没说话。  
“不要自己先走了，好不好？”  
  
蔡徐坤第一次知道，原来“温柔”，真的是可以具象化的。刚刚的热度还未褪尽，听到这句话，又一点一点从耳后漫上来，伴随着一股颤栗自指尖蔓延到全身。  
他垂眸看王子异，这人也太霸道又不讲理了，强行让他做女朋友，强行要他一起上学，强行……跟他亲近，这下放低了姿态，倒像欺负人的是自己。  
  
王子异可不委屈得很，他都已经这样了，想护驾小公主连点个头都不愿意。  
“妹妹……”  
“好嘛。”蔡徐坤打断他，眼见着心跳复又有加快的趋势，急急地应了他一声，转头就朝院子里走去。  
  
身后的人静静地看着他往里走，张了张嘴，看到亮起的门廊灯，没有说话。  
然后掏出手机，在对话框里敲下几个字，“早点睡，晚安。”  
  
回到房间才看到这句话的蔡徐坤翻了个白眼，洗完澡吹干头发回到床上坐着，满心满眼都还是王子异温热的手臂，毛茸茸的后脑勺。还有微凉的嘴唇，灵活的舌尖……  
  
蔡徐坤扑到床上呜咽了一声，怕徐婧听到，又心虚地抓过被子把自己的头蒙得严严实实。  
  
结果第二天来接人的王子异，一眼就看到鼓着腮帮子嚼着面包的人眼睛底下两片大大的乌青。  
王子异有点想笑。  
“让你早点睡。” 他抬手想帮蔡徐坤扶一下车，结果精神不济的人却动作很快的闪身躲过。  
王子异：“……”  
  
蔡徐坤默默垂下头不看他，不想承认自己对他反应有多大，王子异的手但凡接触到他一点皮肤，他立刻就能被点燃。  
他可不想精神恍惚地上一天课。  
  
王子异收回手，没有再说什么，跟在他身边骑上了车。  
  
日子过得飞快，教室后黑板上高考倒计时的数字一点一点变少，不间断的周考和月考持续折磨着三中学生的神经。  
蔡徐坤本就是起床困难户，天一冷更容易赖床了。好几次都是徐婧忍无可忍上去直接掀开被子把人冻醒。下了楼他睡眼惺忪地望窗外看一眼，总能看见在院子的铁门外耐心等着的王子异，然后他再手忙脚乱地加快动作。  
  
入冬以后黑夜变得格外长。常常是第一节课过去大半，天边才露出些许微光。  
  
王子异听到邻桌的人打了个喷嚏，笔下顿了顿，头也没抬地从桌肚里抽出一包纸巾递过去。  
蔡徐坤看了一眼台上板书的语文老师，小心地接过，却猝不及防被抓住了手指。他有些恼怒，又控制不住脸热起来。他小声地冲那人方向说道，“别闹了，一会儿吴老师该看到了。”  
  
王子异放开手仿若什么都没发生。  
  
脸皮真够厚的……  
蔡徐坤无语，抽出纸巾擤了一下鼻子。  
  
桌肚里的手机这时嗡的震动了一下。蔡徐坤瞥了眼讲台方向，低头瞅了一眼微信。  
BOOGIE1E: 圣诞节一起过  
  
“蔡徐坤，不看黑板就知道老师讲什么了吗？你起来说说这道题选什么？”  
低头看手机的人被点了个措手不及。蔡徐坤倏地站起来，一脸茫然地跟语文老师大眼瞪小眼。  
“老师，他生病了。”  
蔡徐坤闭了闭眼，想也知道是谁强出头。  
“他病了，那你来答。”吴老师是他们所有老师里头最年轻的一位，平时跟学生打成一片，笑起来让人如沐春风，但是一旦发脾气就是狂风骤雨。  
蔡徐坤欲哭无泪，本来他被训两句也就完了，王子异这么替他一辩解，倒像两个人在课堂上公然挑衅老师。  
  
眼见着乌云压城，蔡徐坤余光瞥见王子异拉开椅子站起来，心里默默祈祷他能答上来。  
“……选B。”  
蔡徐坤紧张地观察吴老师反应，见她推了一下眼镜没有说话，看来是过了关，刚要松口气，吴老师又问，“解释一下，为什么选B。”  
  
王子异张口还没说话，前排的学委倏然站起来，把长发拨到耳后，行云流水地解析了一番答案。说完以后偏头偷偷看了一眼王子异，俏丽的眉目间带着一丝羞怯。  
吴老师仍是面有愠色，但是缓和些许，“你们班倒是团结。”她冲女生点了下头，“苏悦你坐下。”  
复又看向他俩，“你俩也坐下，以后上课不许走神。蔡徐坤，下节课还不舒服就去医务室，不要硬撑。马上高三了，身体最要紧。”  
  
两人坐下后，蔡徐坤垂眼看着面前的试卷，蜷了一下手指，没有再去碰桌肚里的手机。不知是听了老师的话专心听课了，还是再没了回复的兴致。  
  
又一轮月考过后十二月到了下旬。临街的店铺一间一间亮起了圣诞树。周末蔡徐坤被徐婧从书桌前拉出来逛街买衣服，看着街边圣诞树上绚丽的灯串有些出神。  
那天最后王子异是先扯开了话题，自那以后两人也没有再提起过关于圣诞节的事。  
两人在学校也一切如常，除了上下学的护送和偶尔在老师眼皮底下不大循规蹈矩，王子异没再有太多出格的动作。  
学委偶尔会走到后排问问题，就站在他和王子异座位中间，从他的角度能看到两个人挨得极近，女生发上总有一丝淡淡的香气，他往常从不在意，最近稍加留神，便觉堵得心慌。  
蔡徐坤嘴角微微向下撇，说喜欢我是你，死缠烂打的是你，亲我是你，跟女生靠得那么近不需要给个解释吗？  
徐婧一回头看他垮着张脸吓了一跳，“宝宝怎么了？”  
“没事……”蔡徐坤咬了下嘴唇，随即反应过来，“妈，不要叫我宝宝！”  
他紧张地张望了一下周围生怕谁凑近听了去，结果不经意对上不远处一个人的视线。他心说见鬼了，这都能碰到。  
对方站在生鲜超市门外一手还握着手机，看到蔡徐坤心虚地往徐婧身后站，干脆径直走了过来。  
蔡徐坤：！！！  
  
“哎这不是子异吗？”徐婧抬起手热情地打了个招呼。蔡徐坤：“？？？”  
接着他才反应过来王子异是去过他家的。  
  
“徐阿姨。”  
王子异人模狗样恭敬得很，蔡徐坤在徐婧身后嗤了一声，被他妈扯着衣领拎到前面，“小坤遇到同学也不打个招呼，子异之前还来家里看你呢。”  
蔡徐坤半死不活地抬手“嗨”了一声。  
“子异这是自己出来逛街？”  
“我妈在里面买菜，”他举着手机指了一下超市门口，“我在外面等她。”  
“真是个好孩子！”  
蔡徐坤：“？？？”  
果然谁妈都是看别人家孩子好。  
王子异被夸也不脸红，眼神毫不掩饰地看向低着头的人。商场中庭有商家举办的圣诞节的抽奖活动，此时响起了一阵喧闹声。  
三人均隔着玻璃护栏朝下看了一眼。  
徐婧叹息道，“圣诞节就是下周了吧？新年也快到了，时间过得真快啊。”  
  
“是的。”王子异抢在蔡徐坤前头答道，然后瞥了他一眼，蔡徐坤心头瞬时有不祥的预感。  
果然听到下一句话他就窒息了，王子异说，“我和小坤都说好了，下周一起过圣诞。”  
  
蔡徐坤怎么使眼色都来不及了，徐婧回头眼里带着惊喜，她抬起手理了一下蔡徐坤长长的刘海，“真好，我们妹妹在新学校也交到好朋友了呢。”  
  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
  
回到家以后蔡徐坤关上房门，手指头就要戳穿手机屏幕。  
Kun: 我什么时候答应你了！！  
BOOGIE1E: 什么  
Kun: 圣诞节跟你一起过！！  
BOOGIE1E: 我那天没在问你  
BOOGIE1E: 我那是个陈述句。  
BOOGIE1E: 你没反对  
BOOGIE1E: 就是同意了  
  
蔡徐坤：……  
蔡徐坤迅速地上划着屏幕翻到那条聊天记录。  
BOOGIE1E: 圣诞节一起过  
  
蔡徐坤：……  
  
Vol. 10 为你加冕  
  
圣诞夜。  
蔡徐坤在十二月的夜风里凌乱。  
难怪刚才报地址的时候出租车司机欲言又止。  
谁要在大冷天里和那家伙一起玩跑跑卡丁车啊！  
  
王子异收到微信跑到大门口接他的时候，看到的就是一脸茫然抬头冲着赛车场的招牌发着呆的人。  
长长的黑色呢子大衣裹着他消瘦的身形，像是有些觉得冷了，他无意识地扯紧了厚厚的红围巾。  
  
王子异迎过去，那人这才看见他，瞬间就皱起了鼻子。  
“你费那么大力气就骗我来这种地方？”  
王子异帮他紧了紧外套，眼尾带笑。  
蔡徐坤偏过头，不情愿地承认，“我不会开赛车。”  
  
“我教你。”  
“不想学。”  
“那你看着我开。”  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
  
进了室内以后暖和多了，场内只有一两个技师在工作，没看见其他客人。  
蔡徐坤：“？”  
“我包场了。”  
“……”  
  
身后的办公室里走出来一位面容姣好的年轻女人，看起来比王子异大不了几岁，手里抱着两套赛车服，王子异接过衣服冲她点头致意，叫了声，“姐。”  
然后给蔡徐坤介绍，“这家赛车场的汤老板。”  
汤老板眉尾轻轻一挑，看着蔡徐坤笑了，“子异第一次带朋友来，小妹妹个子真高，长得真好看。”  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
蔡徐坤：“谢谢姐姐。”  
  
汤老板把车场钥匙给了王子异，让他走的时候记得关上电闸。就离开了。  
王子异冲另一侧歪了下头，“走吧，去换衣服。”  
蔡徐坤嘴上说着不想学，还是老老实实地跟着他去换上衣服。  
  
等他站在赛道旁，看着王子异戴上头盔坐进车内扣好安全带，驶上赛道，踩着油门逐渐把速度加到最大的时候，他捏着矿泉水瓶一口水呛在嗓子里咳得天昏地暗。  
王子异绕了一圈回到他身边停下，摘下头盔问他，“怎么样？”  
蔡徐坤弯着腰摆了摆手，脸涨得通红，一边拍着自己胸口顺气一边问他，“这、这么快，不会翻、翻车吗？”  
“不会，”王子异从车里出来，拍着他的背帮他顺气，“卡丁车底盘低，安全系数很高的，不用害怕。”  
  
看蔡徐坤慢慢缓过来，他举起头盔在他眼前晃了晃，“要不要试试？”  
蔡徐坤心里有些忐忑。但是没有一个男孩能抗拒速度与激情的刺激感。他点了点头，任由王子异替他戴好头盔，坐进一辆红色的赛车里乖乖听他讲驾驶技巧。  
  
几轮下来他就慢慢上手了，逐渐克服心理恐惧后，他开始感受到酣畅淋漓的爽快感，甚至试着逼近卡丁车的极限速度。王子异在赛道旁跟了他两圈，见他操作熟练了不少，便自己上了一辆停在旁边的蓝色赛车。  
  
见蔡徐坤兴致盎然，王子异偏头冲他抬了抬下巴，“比一场？”  
蔡徐坤：“……你这不是欺负人吗。”  
“这么没信心？”王子异激他。  
  
蔡徐坤的胜负欲一下就上来了，“比就比，赌什么？”  
王子异眸色深沉下来，“输的人，告诉对方一个秘密。”  
蔡徐坤瞬间心跳加速起来。  
“……这样……不公平。”  
  
王子异略一沉吟，“我让你10米。”  
“……行。”  
  
蔡徐坤踩下油门，开始提速，一直到他快走完40米的直道，在直道末端踩刹车准备从弯道外侧入弯，才听到身后那辆车开始发动。  
他心跳加速，逼近弯道中心，感受到自己手心颤抖速度下降，王子异自他身后追上来，在他加油门出弯之前进入弯道。蔡徐坤霎时有些手忙脚乱，没来得及驶向外侧就被王子异的赛车并排了。  
  
分秒之间，红色赛车已经被超过了。  
蓝色赛车绕到他车前，蔡徐坤没有经验怕撞到他，不敢用力踩油门，很快落后了一截。就在这当口，蓝色赛车忽然在他前面的直道上急打方向盘，来了个漂亮的甩尾，然后拉住手刹利用惯性打了一下方向盘，调转了车头，变成了车头正对着他的方向！  
蔡徐坤心脏差点蹦出来，大力踩下刹车，眼看着就要靠着惯性迎头撞上去，蓝色赛车忽然就着他的速度倒车漂移，驶向下一节弯道。  
然后在红色赛车逐渐慢下来的时候，忽然停止倒车加速，冲他的方向正向驶来！  
蔡徐坤吓得差点当场离世。瞪圆了眼睛看着前面发疯的人不知所措，然后眼见着蓝色赛车的车头放慢速度缓缓地靠过来，和红色赛车的车头来了个不轻不重的碰撞。  
  
红色赛车被撞得向后退了几米，蔡徐坤在车里震了一下，五脏六腑差点移位。待车好不容易停稳，他靠在座位上平缓了半天呼吸，额头上汗珠大滴大滴地掉落下来。  
  
王子异从车内跨出来，摘下头盔夹在手臂下，缓步向他走来。低头伸手解开他脖子上的搭扣，替他取下头盔放在一旁。  
蔡徐坤仰着头翻了个巨大的白眼，说不出话。  
王子异却笑了，然后抱着自己的头盔，俯身下来，双唇轻轻地触碰他的。  
蔡徐坤有一瞬间愣怔，然后忽而反应过来刚刚两个车头的亲密接触，就着被他亲吻的姿势又翻了个白眼，王子异嘴角溢出一声笑，又贴紧了他的唇，舌尖小心地在他唇缝间试探，亲了一小会儿就依依不舍地离开。蔡徐坤心跳还没平复，呼吸不畅，这会儿他不能放肆。  
  
蔡徐坤被放开以后抬手掐住他的脖子，“……”  
“下次再这么玩我真的会杀了你，”他龇牙咧嘴地凶道，“如果我还有命的话。”  
“知……咳，道了。”  
蔡徐坤瞪视他，看那人血色从脖子漫上来才放开手。  
抬手抹了一把脸上的汗，他想到刚刚那幕，脸上发着烫，不知道是被吓的还是被亲的，他无语地看着前面的车，“你老实说，这两辆车叫什么名字，罗密欧和朱丽叶？”  
王子异嗤了一声，蔡徐坤一双大眼又瞪过来，“不叫那个，”王子异说，倚着他的车门很近地注视他，“叫，拿破仑和约瑟芬。”  
蔡徐坤脸上茫然了一瞬，王子异已经直起身子，收起玩笑的表情，双手举起自己的头盔，然后倾身，缓慢地，郑重其事地，把头盔戴在他头上。  
  
蔡徐坤瞬间没了话音。  
他看着王子异眼底的星光，眼角不自觉涌起一些热意，他微微仰起头把它们逼退。  
  
他少年热血的时光里为数不多的永生难忘，迄今为止全是王子异给的。  
王子异给了他最绵密的温柔，最热烈的心跳，和最盛大的仪式感。  
王子异俯下身子到他耳边，隔着头盔对他说，“我为你加冕，妹妹。”  
  
Vol. 11 可是我害怕  
等蔡徐坤洗完澡擦着头发从淋浴室出来，王子异已经在门口等着了，手里提着一个塑料袋，他看了一眼，是一袋子罐装啤酒。  
  
就在赛道旁席地而坐的两个人一人一罐啤酒，蔡徐坤扯了拉环就往嘴里灌。  
王子异注视着他，一时没说话。  
  
蔡徐坤刚洗完没吹干的头发有些凌乱，一两缕垂下来盖住眼睛，他就伸出手指把它们往后耙。  
“怎么不戴你那个发夹了。”  
“嗯？”  
“那个红色蝴蝶结的发夹。”  
蔡徐坤差点又呛到，他咳了一声重重地把啤酒放地上。王子异带着笑抬手顺他的背。  
蔡徐坤无语，“你最近笑得挺勤快。”  
  
王子异偏过头没说话。  
“刚刚算谁赢。”蔡徐坤心里还惦记着那个赌注。  
“你赢。”  
“……也是，你一开始就违规了，说好了让我10米，你让了我快40米了，还在弯道上装逼……直接淘汰出局。”蔡徐坤毫不脸红。  
“好，那我欠你一个秘密。”王子异脾气很好地说，喝了一口啤酒，慢慢咽下去，偏头看他，“我也没有前女友什么的，你想知道什么。”  
蔡徐坤倏地想到学委苏悦，又觉得眼下氛围太好，不想败兴，忍了忍还是压了下去。  
  
“你有什么怕我知道的，赶紧说出来，坦白从宽。”蔡徐坤用了点力捏扁了手里的空啤酒罐，威胁的意味十分明显。  
王子异又拉开一罐啤酒递给他，眸色愈发深重。不经意地扯开话题，跟他说着班里人的八卦。  
  
三班的学生基本上都是从初中一起升上来的，认识时间比较长了，感情都很好，王子异字里行间透出的熟络让蔡徐坤有些羡慕，又有些羡慕以外的复杂情绪。  
他又饮下半罐，皱起眉头，觉得有些撑得慌。然后口快地问道，“学、学委喜欢你，你知道吧。”  
王子异愣了一下，反应过来觉得有些好笑，抬手刮了一下他的鼻子。  
“我不在乎。”  
“那就是知道。”蔡徐坤心里不痛快，用力拂开他的手。  
“那不重要。”王子异的声音极尽温柔，他凑过去把下巴靠在那人肩上，细细嗅着酒气混杂着他身上独有的奶香气的香味。  
“哦……”  
蔡徐坤也不知道自己得没得到自己想要的答案，但是连日来心头轻微的淤堵算是疏通了大半。  
  
然后他倏地站起来，王子异垫在他肩头的下巴差点被撞脱臼。  
他捂着下巴无语地看着忽然起身的人。  
  
“我喝了四瓶。”蔡徐坤居高临下对他举着四根手指。  
“……我看到了。”  
“我……要去尿尿。” 他一抬脚身子就歪下去了，王子异眼疾手快地起身揽住他。  
半抱着把人送进休息室的厕所，进去之前蔡徐坤还扒着门框看了一眼，发现这个厕所不分男女才放心地晃进去关上门。  
王子异：“……”  
  
王子异拿出手机给王蕾发微信，“妈，我今晚睡车场。”  
王蕾回得很快，“好好照顾小坤。”  
王子异：“……”  
王子异：“这你都知道。”  
王蕾：“你徐阿姨早就告诉我了，你当我傻啊？”  
  
王子异无语。  
这俩不靠谱的妈倒是合拍得很。  
  
王子异整了一下床铺被褥，这个休息室向来只有他一个人用，虽然没有家里舒服，也干净整洁。  
  
蔡徐坤上完厕所在洗手池前用水拍搓了搓脸，总算是清醒了几分，出来的时候，王子异已经倚在床头看起了书。  
蔡徐坤用目光丈量了一下那张双人床的尺寸，咽了下口水。  
  
“我跟徐阿姨说过了，明天会送你回去。”王子异抢在他前头说。  
蔡徐坤：“？？？”妈你会不会太放心了点？？  
“你什么时候有我妈电话……”蔡徐坤嘟嘟囔囔地在一旁的椅子上坐下。“上回去你家的时候阿姨给我留的。”  
……  
  
行吧。  
“……那我睡哪儿？”  
王子异眨了下眼睛，橘黄色的床头灯衬得他凌厉的面部线条都变得柔和。他拍了一下身边空出的位置。  
蔡徐坤沉默了片刻，起身向门外走去，“我回家了。”  
  
一双有力的手臂把他往后重重一扯，蔡徐坤跌坐到床上，“喂！”他眼神有些迷蒙，情绪却很重，酒劲自胃里翻涌上来，他偏头看着从背后揽着他坐着的人，心头忽然涌上了一股怒意。  
然后他转过身跪在床上，狠狠地，用力地磕上了王子异的嘴唇。  
  
他心头的热气找不到出口，比以往都更焦急地扑到那人身上，王子异被他撞得向后倒去，斜斜倚在床头，双手护住身上压着自己的人。  
蔡徐坤毫无章法地吻着他，舌头在他口里四处点火，直把人撩得气血翻涌，控制不住地反身将他压在身下。  
  
些许分离开后蔡徐坤急促地轻喘，又伸手拽着身上人的衣领把他拉下来，他的手指自他耳后向后摸索，插入王子异的发间，暧昧而煽情。  
厚厚的枕头向下凹陷，两个人纠缠着呼吸都没了节奏，只想再靠近一点，再亲密一点，让身体像各自体内燃烧的火苗一样，交织成炙热的火焰。  
一直到王子异伸手去扯他的毛衣。被吻着的人眼神陷入一秒的混乱，随即惊醒一般，用力将压在自己身上的人推开。  
王子异猝不及防被掀翻，差点从床上滚下去。  
他撑着床边看着忽然坐起身子，缩到墙角的人。一时没了动作。  
  
王子异撑起身子，曲起长腿坐在床边看着他。  
蔡徐坤抱着膝盖，脸颊上的粉色还未退下，眼眶却忽然红了一圈。  
  
蔡徐坤哭了。  
“对不起嘛。”他哑着嗓子开口，声音里带着一丝哭腔。“我不该骗你的，我不是故意的。”他意识有些混沌，说话却显得格外清醒。  
“本来爬山那次就想告诉你的，”他强忍着没让眼泪落下来，小脸皱成一团，“可是我害怕。”  
王子异安静地听他说，露出一丝错愕。  
“我怕你知道了就觉得我……觉得我恶心，就、就再也不喜欢我了。”蔡徐坤咬着牙，这会儿小心地看向他。  
原来他是怕这个。  
  
王子异迟疑着回想，他原本一直以为，蔡徐坤的躲避和犹豫不决，都是因为过不了自己心里那一关，不能接受自己会喜欢一个男孩子的可能。  
王子异想着给他一点时间，不要把他逼得太紧，让他慢慢搞清楚对自己的感情，到那时无论是拒绝自己，还是水到渠成的两情相悦，都由蔡徐坤来决定。  
  
结果到头来，蔡徐坤想的全是他。  
  
怕他知道了会不高兴，会觉得恶心，甚至通过学委的事试探他对女生的态度。  
因为信息差，两个人各自彷徨了好久。  
  
王子异沉思了良久，对面那人把十几年来的勇气都耗尽。  
蔡徐坤脸憋得通红，终于英勇就义一般闭上眼睛喊道，“其实我是……”  
“男孩子。”  
王子异轻声说。  
蔡徐坤惊疑地睁开眼，发现人已经到了自己跟前。  
  
王子异伸手去抓他紧握的拳头，垂着眸子一点一点帮他掰开。  
“如果是这件事，我第一天就知道了。”  
  
蔡徐坤目瞪口呆，他眼尾还有些湿意，手被王子异抓着，然后那人凑近过来在他脖颈处细细嗅着，“校长是我妈。”  
  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
“‘蝴蝶结都掉漆了，哪个女孩子会带这样的发夹出门。’”他模仿了一下自己亲妈那天一边喝着咖啡一边吐气如兰说出来的话，“我妈原话。”  
  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
蔡徐坤：“……还有什么我不知道的。”  
“我妈还说，‘小脸那么漂亮，倒是一点都分辨不出来。’”  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
  
“对了，她还让我多‘照顾妹妹’……”  
蔡徐坤捂住他的嘴把人推开，“你快闭嘴吧。”  
  
这他吗也太丢人了。  
  
“……你早知道你瞒我这么久！！”  
王子异被捂住嘴，一脸无辜。  
“……算了你别说话了。”蔡徐坤说着却放开了手，仍旧垮着脸有些垂头丧气。  
他用手掌搓了搓脸，“我现在一定做着醉梦。”  
  
王子异：“……”  
王子异：“不影响。”  
“？”  
“你是不是女孩，都不影响。”  
“……”  
  
“你不信我试给你看。”  
“……？”  
  
蔡徐坤睁圆了眼睛注视他，眸子带着清亮的水光，嘴唇微张着，被橘色的灯光镀成粉嫩的颜色。  
王子异叹了口气，凑过去衔住他的唇。  
  
少年人体内的火总是烧得旺盛，大概是喝了酒，往常接个吻都害羞的人像是失去了所有挣扎的欲望，被按倒在床上任身上那人为所欲为。  
衣物被褪去，房内暖气开得很足，蔡徐坤的身体还是微微有些发抖，他闭上眼睛，睫毛轻颤，眼角又一次被逼出泪意。他的手在身侧和王子异十指交扣，瓷白的每一寸肌肤都被王子异温热的掌心触碰过，被灼热的唇舌抚慰过。王子异拉过一旁的被子盖在两人身上，手掌握住蔡徐坤身下的硬挺急速地动作，蔡徐坤咬着下唇克制不住地溢出一声呻吟，王子异轻笑一声，被人恼怒地扯着领子拉下来接吻。  
  
“不、不公平……”  
“嗯？”  
那人在接吻间隙谴责他，细长的手指解着他衬衣的扣子，“我、我都脱光了你还、衣冠禽兽的样子。”  
衣冠禽兽无辜地用帮着他喝了酒不太灵活的手指解开自己的上衣，另一只手动作不停。  
“你想做什么？”  
蔡徐坤抬手从上至下慢慢地抚摸，一直到摸到他腰腹上坚硬如铁的肌肉，“怎、怎么练的。”  
“……你是真想知道？”他可不想亲密到一半，给人上健身课。  
“假想。”蔡徐坤像是很清醒，手指一勾，扯下他内裤的边缘。  
王子异抓住他作乱的手。“……”  
他没想做到最后一步的，他的妹妹还没有成年，环境也不好，他舍不得在这种情况下彻底要他。但是蔡徐坤再这么折磨人，他就不相信自己的意志力了。  
  
“四角的。”蔡徐坤凝望他，明明是赤/果着身子欲望万千的模样，大眼睛里却是一派天真无辜。  
王子异倒吸一口气，让蔡徐坤在他手上释放，身下人长叹了一声，手臂攀住他的背，指甲留下了抓痕。  
他又想低下头跟蔡徐坤接吻，却被偏头躲开了。  
蔡徐坤身子像一头泥鳅一样瘫软，在他身下往下缩。还没等王子异搞清楚他要干嘛，那人在被窝里扒开他的内裤，握住他早已坚实的挺立，张口含了进去。  
王子异额头片刻便汗湿了，他喘息着，怕伤到他又克制不住把下身往他嘴里送，想要进入得深一点，更深一点。  
“跟谁学的？”他佩服自己还有张口说话的能力，他按住蔡徐坤的后脑勺，轻轻地向他压去。  
蔡徐坤承受不住地呜咽了一下，尖利的小兔牙轻轻攻击了一下他，上面的人就一阵颤栗。  
……  
王子异最终在蔡徐坤的嘴里释放。  
  
这个姿势虽然刺激但是两个人都累得不行，尤其是蔡徐坤，几乎耗尽了体力。  
  
王子异掀开被子帮他清理的时候，他已经皱着眉头昏睡过去。唇边还沾着一点白色的液体，王子异拿着毛巾的手顿了顿，凑过去吻掉。  
擦干净蔡徐坤的脸和身子以后，他把人抱到枕头上盖好被子。  
然后无奈地看了一眼自己又一次支起的帐篷，起身刚想向浴室走去，身后躺着的人却发出声响。  
他嘤咛了一声，王子异凑近他，听到那人呓语一般说着梦话：“我喜欢你……”  
王子异心下一动，那人手指蜷了一下，攥住被单，“喜欢你……哥哥……”  
  
TBC.

是的又完结失败了，会有下一章……还会有番外(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o


End file.
